russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC launches LIVE Caravan
April 4, 2014 As the hot summer treat for its televiewers, the world of fun with The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 brings its programs closer to Pinoy televiewers through Kapinoy Live: Fans Day Caravan becoming the huge success.of "first to buy formats" and for setting new trends they battle front with ABS-CBN and GMA-7. It was a night of apparent celebration of IBC's 54th Grand Anniversary Celebration held at Star City, another night of network inanities and hopeless media masquerade. This valentine, IBC gives you Kapinoy Caravan, an afternoon of boths, games, contest, raffles and picture taking. See all of your favorite Kapatid superstars, personalities and talents in event. On that day, it joins the league of free-TV channels as it goes fullblast in airing an exciting and colorful line-up of new shows. The songs that segued to IBC's theme song with a jingle sung by Born to be a Superstar finalists are the 1st runner-up Veejay Aragon and the grand champion winner Cayleen Villamor, and the hip-hop rapper Abra has released the music video of their station ID jinglewith a Philippine television performers of stardom. Most of them were viewers of Kapinoy who enjoyed the different program booths, games, superstars, and variety show that the channel prepared. The affair is in sync with the thrust of the channel of bringing IBC closer to its viewers. According to the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, “The objective of the Kapinoy Caravan is to promote IBC shows and make the viewers go through the Kapinoy experience. We want to make it real for the audience and we have planned for IBC superstars to roam the venue and entertain the people via stage performances. This is also fulfilling our promise of giving our televiewers the thank you they deserve for consistently pushing us up in the ratings game with the facing compettion.” IBC seems bent on asserting itself as a true third force in the network war by introducing bold changes in its programming. It will addressing the War of the Ratings and the stars of the various new shows of course. In 60's and 70's, the first studios was located at the P. Guevarra Street in San Juan, Metro Manila. IBC kicked off the caravan's year-long journey around the country to be held on Friday, April 4, 5 and 6, starting at 10 a.m. every 80 hours non-stop every weekend, at the Star City grounds, CCP Complex in Pasay City and if you are lucky, you will get a wrist pops from Star CIty, more rides and more fun for a free ride-all-you can inside the carnival. Admission is free. Vintaged almost throwback of the popular and top-rating shows like Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Sic O'Clock News, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Sic O'Clock News, Barrio Balimbing, The Sharon Cuneta Show and Ula ang Batang Gubat as well as showing full-length Tagalog movies. Everyone is invited to turn heat up and hot performances from IBC superstars, live tapings of your favorite Kapinoy shows, K-Pop Star Hunt, Who Wanrts to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar and The Million Second Quiz, exhibitions and auditions, and chill music jamming. The acquisition placed the runner-up station at the forefront of the local TV wars for a time because of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, K-Pop Star Hunt and The Million Second Quiz seasons established all over the world. The station became known to introduce new types of programs are re-copied by other two giants. As a summer thanksgiving party, Kapinoy Caravan kicked off with fun activities that were perfect for the whole family as well as for professionals who spent the holiday enjoying the event. Kids who were playing at the inflatable slide from Barney and KapinoyLand booths had an extra dose of fun when their favorite Disney characters Mickey Mouse, Minni Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck and Pluto appeared on stage to dance and play along with everyone as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. The project, according to IBC chairman Eric Canoy, was developed because, "We'd like the viewers to experience Kapinoy live, as such the name of the caravan. People can come down here with minimal, halos walang entrance fee, with a student specially. We have different booths from your favorite IBC shows." IBC-13 aims to have six destinations for 2014, with the first ones set in key cities in Metro Manila. Inside the caravan, one can see different booths that feature each program of The Kapinoy Network could be a good competitor to ABS-CBN and GMA. Strong number 3 in viewerhsip, and eventually is number 2 of goal. He will help in the reformatting and relaunching of The Kapinoy Network. There will be storytelling, Kapinoy mascots, martial arts performances and a world of exciting attractions, booths, and modules for all-stars drew more than 13,000 people. Teen stars of IBC's youth oriented show Friends 4Ever showed up to give entertainment to audience. These include a hottest teen stars Freddie Gutierrez, Janella Salvador, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Marlo Mortel and Liza Soberano. Fans will be treated to a storytelling session about Kapinoy Mascot’s adventures Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, Baby Kapinoy, Lola Kapinoy and NewspaperBoy and action star Phillip Salvador will join his furry friends in a special animal. What’s more, kid martial arts experts will take the floor and perform cool moves like Barney & Friends and KapinoyLand with kids for numbers of dane and sing, and moreexciting fun and games of prizes. For the older set, there was the makeover booth with free toys, dolls and mermaid for Janella in Wonderland where beauty and wellness store provided make-up tips; a trivia and hourly raffle set where Philips portable DVD players were given away for Who Wants to be a Millionaire? booth with Christopher de Leon and the money prizes of BDO and BPI for The Million Second Quiz booth with Robi Domingo, and World of Fun entertainment systems matched with other shows of IBC like a singing experience for Born to be a Superstar and House of the Dead shooting game for Shake, Rattle and Roll among other games and programs. Dance together with celebrities from different shows of IBC is one of the climax. The Kapinoy Network even raffled off many iPod shuffle with Android and iOS. The caravan also featured celebrity gatherings and performances including the live taping of Lunch Break, which is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado and Annabelle Rama with Josh Padilla, Aki Torio, AJ Muhlach, Nicole Andersson, Bobby Yan, Nadia Montenegro and Smokey Manaloto, with Liza Soberano and Jon Lucas as guests. Meanwhile, the OPM hits of the karaoke fans like the top-rating Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime with the musical host Dingdong Avanzado, Jenine Desiderio, Gino Padilla, Rachel Alejandro, Lani Misalucha and Miguel Aguila among the top local artists of the songs and dance numbers with some co-hosts and topped the performances of the Kapinoy superstars. The radio booths of the country's number 1 urban dance FM radio iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! will also given to a hottest DJ's The Unbeatable, Kaye, The Executioner and The Force, The Destroyer, Georgina, The Sting, Nicole, Jun DJ, Raya, H-Town, Nathan J, Peewee, Marc the Spark, Julz, ZJ Ziggy, Blare and DJ Marlon. Well-loved progams including Wave 24, Slow Jam, The Quiet Storm, The Flow, Urban Pinas Radio, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's, 90's Baddest, Mobile Circuit, Ready Set Sayaw, Sayawoke, Dreamsounds, Sayaw 10, and Sayaw 20 becoming the trend of FM radio while listening noy only urban hip-hop and R&B tunes but also in dance club, novelt hits and well-loved hits of '70s, '80s and '90s they will featuring the popular rapers like Young JV and Abra. Get into the world of your favorite Anime Kapinoy include the sentai and tokusatsu hits Kamen Rider Fourze and Sky Ranger Gavan as well as anime hits Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Ghost Fighter and Time Quest via stage games like the anime characters. Home to the basketball fans of the NBA and PBA with the basketball icons Robert Jaworski, Arwind Santos, James Yap, Roger Yap, Chris Tiu and Jason Castro, Kobe Bryant, LeBron James and Michael Jordan. The grand celebration when IBC relaunched its three groundbreaking PrimeTasik seryes that will introducing like Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love and Crazy Little Thing Called Love gaining the viewership posing a challenge to the established shows of rival networks. Aside from booths, games, and prizes, the caravan also featured celebrities who were seen on IBC shows. Comedians will enjoy this event as they wll get to watch Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, who is greatly identified with IBC because of the hit sitcom Sir Chief Loves Maya, started the whole-day affair. The hottest hit fantaserye Janella in Wonderland led by the teen darling sweetheart princess Janella Salvador will also be given a chance to dance and sing with the tune of the hit song I Don't Care and Oh My Gee while play the parlor games for the kids who went to the caravan with Marlo Mortel and Michael Martinez. Kapinoy celebrities were spotted everywhere in the caravan so people always grab the chance to take pictures with the IBC supestars, talents and celebrities. The Kapnoy superstars were scattered in different cities and provinces - Manila, Baguio, Iloilo, Roxas, Cebu and Davao. An actual audition was also held inside the caravan for fans day singing superstars of the top-rating singing reality show Born to be a Superstar, which is hosted by Sam Concepcion, Anja Aguilar and Joshua Cadelina with the Kapinoy singing champions such as Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang and the grand champion Cayleen Villamor. Then, in the evening, stars of IBC's drama series Your Heart, My Love showed up to give family entertainment to the audience. These include a lead stars Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago, boasting the powerhouse cast such as Ian Veneracion, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Ronnie Ricketts, Tetchie Agbayani, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan and Rommel Padilla together with the young stars Abigail Macapagan, Nathan Lopez, Janeena Chan and Dino Imperial. The crowd became more ecstatic when IBC celebrities delivered their performances onstage such as from the boys night out gang of Happy TODAS, Friends 4Ever barkada, My Little Janella child star Abby Bautista, Abra with Abra Gayuma co-stars Jeriko Aguilar, TVJ gangs such as Aki Torio, Robi Domingo and Josh Padilla in Iskul Bukol Men, Ramon Bautista of Sic O'Clock News Naman, Janine Tugonon of DMZ-TV and comedian Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez of Last Fool Show who energetically performed for the audiences. Crazy Little Thing Called Love stars such as Cristine Reyes, Dingdong Dantes and Maricar Reyes, as well as Sandy's Romance star Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach joined the IBC superstars and celebrities in giving away raffle prizes. Next stop are the non-stop bands such as Urbandub and Eraserheads also performed their hit songs for the benefit of the crowd gathered at the Star City grounds reach the climax during the night and the rock bands performed to the highest level. During the rock, The Kapino Network opens its gate to everyone, meaning the rock night concert is for free. To completely this summer with a power, the number 3 TV station continues living up to its tagline Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino by offering viewers more exciting, innovative and creative core intact programs. Mr. Canoy promised, "This year, it's gonna be as jampacked program for the year. We're gonna raise the bar in our Filipino programming as well." Kapnoy Caravan is presented by Toy Kingdom, Jollibee, Goldilucks, Coca Cola and Ajinomoto, and some co-sponsored by Abbott Grow, Alaska Milk, P&G, Smart, Globe, Talk N' Text, Nestle Foods, Chowking, Selecta, Magnolia, Uniliever products, World of Fun, V-Fresh candy and Skechers Kids. For more information about Kapnioy Caravan, log on to www.ibc.com.ph. 'Kapinoy superstars' Daytime Gods *Freddie Webb *John Regala Daytime Goodnesses *Jenine Desiderio *Cacai Bautista *Jackie Lou Blanco Daytime Princesses *Liza Soberano *Nicole Andersson Ultimate Leading Men *Marlo Mortel Queen of Pinoy Soap Opera *Claudine Barretto King of Pinoy Soap Opera and Action Star *Raymart Santiago Primetime Gods *Ian Veneracion *Ronaldo Valdez *Juan Rodrigo *Rommel Padilla Primetime Goodnesses *Ces Quesada *Cherry Pie Picache (Award Winning Actress) *Cheska Garcia *Princess Punzalan Primetime Kings *Victor Anastacio *Diether Ocampo *DJ Durano *Dingdong Dantes *Cogie Domingo Primetime Queens *Bettina Carlos *Nikki Bacolod *Maricar Reyes Primetime Princes *Mario Maurer *Freddie Gutierrez *Michael Martinez *JC Tiuseco *Nathan Lopez *Dino Imperial *John Wayne Sace Primetime Princesses *Erich Gonzales (Philippines Sweetheart) *Janella Salvador (Teen Darling Princess) *Maxene Magalona *Janeena Chan *Cristine Reyes *Joanna Morales